Historia e Shqipërisë
Lashtësia Artikulli Kryesor: Lashtësi Ilirët Artikulli Kryesor: Ilirët Prejardhja e Shqiptarëve nuk është e njohur përfundimisht, por të dhënat e nxjerra nga historia dhe nga gjuhësia, studimet arkeologjike dhe antropologjike na çojnë në përfundimin se Shqiptarët janë pasardhës të drejtpërdrejtë të Ilirëve të lashtë dhe këta të fundit ishin autoktonë në trojet e banuara prej tyre. Po ashtu edhe gjuha shqipe rrjedh nga gjuha e Ilirëve, kalimi nga gjuha Ilire në gjuhën shqipe me sa duket ndodhi midis shekujve të 4-të dhe 6-të e.r. Disa studiues, megjithatë, i kundërshtojnë këto teza, duke arsyetuar se Ilirët nuk ishin autoktonë dhe se Shqipja rrjedh nga një dialekt i vdekur i gjuhës Trake. Mendohet se kultura ilire u zhvilluar nga koha e gurit dhe u shfaq në trojet e Shqipërisë rreth fillimit të kohës së bronzit, rreth 2000 p.e.s. Ilirët nuk përbënin një popullsi uniforme, por një përzierje të shumë fiseve që banonin në pjesën perëndimore të Ballkanit, nga çfarë sot është Sllovenia në veri-perëndim (dhe duke përfshirë) zonat e Epirit ,i cili shtrihej rreth gjysmë-larg poshtë tokës kryesore të Greqisë së sotme. Në përgjithsi,Ilirët në zonat e larta të Shqipërisë ishin më të veçuar se ata në zonat e ulta, dhe kultura e tyre u zhvillua më ngadalë dhe qe dalloi gjthnjë në historinë e Shqipërisë. Shkrimtarë të lashtësisë rrëfejnë se Ilirët ishin njerëz të shoqërueshëm dhe mikpritës, të famshëm në guximin dhe trimërinë e tyre në luftë. Gratë Ilire kishin me drejtësi të drejta të barabarta në gjendjen me burrat, edhe në çështjen e prijësit të bashkësisë fisnore. Në çështjet e fesë, Ilirët ishin paganë (pafè të mirfilltë) që besonin në një jetë të përtejme dhe varrosnin të vdekurit tok me armë dhe sende të ndryshme të menduara për përdorim vetjak. Toka e Ilirisë ishte e pasur në minerale hekuri, bakri, ari, argjendi dhe Ilirët u bënë mjeshtra në minim dhe metal përpunim. Ata ishin mjeshtra të mëdhenj në ndërtimin e anijeve dhe madje detarë shumë të aftë ; në të vërtetë, galerat e tyre të lehta dhe të shpejta të njohura si "liburnae" ishin me një skicim aq të lartë saqë Romakët i trupëzuan ata në floten e tyre si një lloj luftanije të quajtur "Liburnia". Helenët Artikulli Kryesor: Helenët Nga shekulli i 8-të deri në atë të 6-in p.e.r Grekët themeluan një varg kolonish në truallin Ilir, dy prej tyre nga më të spikaturit ishin Epidamnus (Durrësi i sotëm) dhe Apollonia (afër Vlorës së sotme). Prania e kolonive Greke në dheun e tyre i solli Ilirët në prekje me një qytetërim më të përparuar, i cili i ndihmoi ata të zhvillojnë kulturën e tyre, ndërsa nga ana e tyre ndikuan jetën ekonomike dhe politike të kolonive. Në shekullin e 3-të p.e.r filluan të dobësohen dhe u prishën përfundimisht. Fuqimisht krahas me ngritjen e kolonive Greke, fiset Ilire filluan të zhvillohen politikisht përkatësisht nga njësi (qënie) të vogla e të thjeshta në më të mëdha e më të ndërlikuara. Në fillim ata krijuan lidhje(ushtarake) të përkohshme me njëri-tjetrin për qëllime mbrojtjeje dhe sulmimi, pastaj federative dhe ende më vonë, mbretërira. Prej tyre mbretëritë më të rëndësishme, të cilat lulëzuan nga shekulli i 5-të deri në atë të 2-in p.e.r , ishin ato të Enkelajve, Taulantëve, Epirjotëve, dhe të Ardianëve. Pas ndërluftimesh për pjesën më të mirë të shekullit 4-t p.e.r kundër shtetit zgjerues Maqedon të Filipit II dhe Aleksandrit të Madh, Ilirët u përballuan me një kërcënim më të madh nga fuqia rritëse e Romakëve. Duke e parë truallin Ilir si një urëlidhës për pushtimin në lindje të Adriatikut, Roma sulmoi dhe mundi Ilirët në vitin 229 p.e.r , të prirë nga Mbretëresha Teuta, dhe nga viti 168 p.e.r vendosi një mbikqyrje të frytshme mbi Ilirinë. Romakët Artikulli Kryesor: Romakët Romakët qeverisën Ilirinë e cila u bë krahina Illyricum për gjashtë shekuj. Nën qeverisjen Romake shoqëria Ilire pësoi ndryshime të mëdha, veçanërisht në pamjen e saj të jashtme lëndore (sendore,materiale). Arti dhe kultura lulëzuan, veçanërisht në Apollonia, shkolla filozofike e së cilës u bë e mirnjohur në lashtësi. Pasoi një shtrirje e madhe, megjithse, Ilirët i përballuan përngjasimit (përvetësimit) të kulturës Romake. Kultura Ilire mbijetoi, poashtu me gjuhën Ilire, megjithse shumë fjalë latine hynë në gjuhë dhe më vonë u bënë pjesë e gjuhës shqipe. Krishtërimi u imponua në Iliri gjatë sundimit romak, rreth gjysmës së shekullit të I-rë e.r. Në fillim fesë së re iu desh të ndeshej me kultet lindore (orientale), mes tyre atë të Mithra-s, perëndi persiane e dritës, e cila kishte hyrë në truallin Ilir pas gjurmëve të rritjes ndërvepruese me zonat lindore të perandorisë. Për një kohë të gjatë iu desh të hahej me perëndi të adhuruara nga paganët ilirë. Rritja e qëndrueshme e bashkësisë së krishterë në Dyrrhachium (emri romak për Epidamnus) çoi në krijimin e një peshkopate këtu në vitin 58 e.r. Më vonë, qendra peshkopale u vendosën në Apollonia, Buthrotum (sot Butrint), dhe Scodra (Shkodra sot). Me kalimin e kohës perandoria nisi të dobësohet, Ilirët, duke përfituar nga një traditë e gjatë zakonesh dhe mjeshtrish (aftësish) ushtarake, fitoi ndikim të madh në udhëheqjen ushtarake Romake. Në të vërtetë, disa syresh mundën prej aty të bëhen perandorë. Nga mesi i shekujve të 3-të dhe të 4-të e.r frerët e perandorisë ishin pothuajse vazhdimisht në duart e perandorëve me prejardhje Ilire: Gaius Decius, Claudius Gothicus, Aurelian, Probus, Diocletian, dhe Konstantini i Madh. Bizantinët Artikulli Kryesor: Bizantinët Nga Iliri në Shqipëri Kur Perandoria Romake u nda në atë të lindjes dhe atë të perëndimit në vitin 395, trojet e Shqipërisë së sotme u bënë pjesë e Perandorisë Bizantine. Në kohën e Perandorisë Romake, disa ilirë u ngritën në poste të larta në perandorinë e re. Tre perandorët që mbruajtën historinë e Bizantit (duke mbretëruar nga vitet 491 deri në vitet 565) ishin me prejardhje ilire: Anastasius I, Justin I, dhe perandori më i njohur i Bizantit Justinian I. Në dhjetëvjeçarët e parë nën qeverisjen bizantine (deri në vitin 461), Iliria vuajti bastisjet shkatërruese të Visgotëve, Hunëve, dhe Ostrogotëve. Jo shumë kohë pasi këta pushtues barbarë fshikulluan nëpër Ballkan, u shfaqën sllavët. Midis shekullit 6-të dhe 8-të ata u ngujuan në trevat ilire dhe vazhduan të përvetsojnë fise ilire pak a shumë ku ndodhet tani Sllovenia, Kroacia, Bosnja dhe Hercegovina, dhe Serbia. Fiset ilire të jugut, megjithkëtë përfshirë Shqipërinë e sotme i´u shmangën përvetsimit dhe ruajtën gjuhën e tyre amtare. Me kalimin e disa qindvjeçarëve, nën përplasjen me Romakët, Bizantinet, dhe kulturën sllave, fiset ilire të jugut pësuan një shndërrim, dhe pasoi një kalim nga popullata e vjetër ilire në Shqipetare të re. Si rrjedhoje, nga shekulli i 8-të deri në atë të 11-in, emri Iliri i hapi rrugë emrit, në fillim të përmendur në qindvjeçarin e 2-të e.r. nga gjeografi Ptolemeus i Aleksandrisë, të fiseve Albanoi, të cilët banonin çfarë sot është qendra e Shqipërisë. Nga një fis i vetëm emri u përhap duke përfshirë pjesën e mbetur të vendit si Arbëri dhe , përfundimisht, Shqipëri (Albania). Zanafillat e kombëtarisë Shqiptare duket ndodhën në atë kohë kur populli shqiptar vërejti se ata ndanin një truall të përbashket, emër, gjuhë, dhe trashëgimi kulturore. (Shkollarët nuk kanë qenë të aftë të përcaktojnë prejardhjen e emrit Shqipëria, emri që shqiptarët quajnë tokën e tyre, i cili besohet të ketë zëvendësuar emrin Albania (Shqipëria) gjatë shekujve 16-të dhe 17-të. Ndoshta rrjedh nga emri "shqipe", ose "shqiponje," i cili u ndryshua në "Shqipëria", dhe u bë "toka e shqiponjës.") Shumë kohë përpara së të ndodhte kjo, Krishtërimi u bë imponua si fe e Shqipërisë, duke zëvendësuar politeizmin ilir dhe errësuar pjesën më të madhe të pamjes se jashtme njerëzore botërore dhe instituticionet e trashëguara nga qytetërimet greke e romake. Por, megjithse vendi ishte nën zgjedhën e Bizantit, shqipëtarët e krishterë do percaheshin ndermjet pushtetit te Papës së Romës deri në vitin 732 dhe Kostandinopojes. Në këtë vit perandori ikonathyes bizantin Leo III, i zemëruar nga disa shqiptarë sepse këta kishin përkrahur Romën në Zënkën Ikonë-thyerëse, e shkëputi kishën shqiptare nga Papa i Romës dhe e vuri ate nën patriarkun e Konstantinopojës. Kur Kisha e Krishtere u ça në vitin 1054 midis Lindjes dhe Romës, Shqipëria e Jugut mbajti lidhjen e saj me Konstantinopojën ndërsa Shqipëria e Veriut i´u rikthye pushtetit të Romës. Kjo çarje në kishën shqiptare shënoi thyerjen e pare fetare më të rëndë të vendit. Kultura Mesjetare Në pjesën e mëvonshme të Mesjetës, shoqëria qytetare shqiptare arriti një pikë të lartë të zhvillimit. Tregu i jashtëm lulëzoi në një shtrirje të atillë saqë trgetarë të mëdhenj shqiptarë kishin agjensitë e veta në Venedik, Raguzë (Dubrovniku i sotëm, Kroaci), dhe Selanik (tani Selaniku, Greqi). Mbrothësimi i qyteteve nxiti gjithashtu zhvillimin e edukimit dhe arteve. Shqipja, megjithkëtë, nuk ishte gjuha e përdorur nëpër shkolla, kisha, dhe ndërveprimet zyrtare qeveritare. Në vend të saj, greqishtja dhe latinishtja, të cilat kishin mbështetjen e fuqishme të shtetit dhe të kishës, ishin gjuha zyrtare e kulturës dhe literaturës. Sistemi i ri drejtues i çështjeve, ose krahinat ushtarake të krijuara nga Perandoria Bizantine, ndihmuan në mundësinë e ngritjes së feudalizmit në Shqipëri, kur ushtarët katundarë që u shërbyen zotave ushtarakë u bënë bujqrobër në pronat e tokave të tyre. Midis familjeve prijëse fisnike feudale shqiptare qenë Topiajt, Ballshajt, Shpatët, Muzakët, Arianitët, Dukagjinët, dhe Kastriotët. Tre të parët prej këtyre u ngritën të bëhen sundimtarë të principatave që ishin praktikisht të pamvarura nga Bizanti. The decline of Byzantium Perëndimi i Bizantit Duke zotëruar pjesërisht, dobësinë e Perandorisë Bizante Shqipërinë, duke nisur nga qindvjeçari i 9-të, Shqipëria ra nën zotërim të plotë ose të pjesët të një vargu fuqish të huaja si: kryqëtarët Bullgarë, Normanë, Angjevinët e Italisë së jugut, Serbët, dhe Venedikasit. Pushtimi përfundimtar i vendit në vitin 1347 nga Serbët, të prirë nga Stefan Dušan, shkaktoi shpërngulje masive të shqiptarëve jashtë shtetit, veçanërisht në Greqi dhe në ishujt e Egjeut. Nga mesi i shekullit të 14-të, sundimi Bizantin mori fund në Shqipëri, pas gati 1.000 vjetësh. Pak dhjetvjeçarë më vonë vendi u përball me një kërcënim të ri, atë të Turqëve, të cilët në këtë pikë ishin duke shtrirë fuqinë e tyre në Ballkan. Turqit osmanë pushtuan Shqipërinë në vitin 1388 dhe plotësuan pushtimin e vendit rreth katërdhjetë vjet më vonë (1430. Por pas vitit 1443 një shqiptar i gjenisë ushtarake - Gjergj Kastrioti (1405-68), i njohur si Skënderbeu bashkoi rreth vetes princat shqiptarë dhe arriti të shporrte pushtuesit nga vendi. Për 25 vjetët e tjerë, duke vepruar jashtë fortesës së tij në qytetin malor të Krujës, Skënderbeu fshikulloi çdo përpjekje të turqve të rimarrin Shqipërinë, të cilën ata e parashikuan si një trampolinë për një pushtim të Italisë dhe Evropës Perëndimore. Lufta e tij e pabarabartë kundër fuqisë më të fortë të asaj kohe fitoi vlerësimin e Evropës si edhe disa përkrahje në formë parash dhe ndihme ushtarake nga Napoli, Papa i Romës, Venediku, dhe Raguza. Pas vdekjes së tij, qëndresa shqiptare ra pak nga pak, duke aftësuar turqit të ripushtojnë vendin nga viti 1506. Lufta e gjatë e Skënderbeut të mbante Shqipërinë të lirë u bë shumë domethënëse për shqiptarët, sepse fuqizoi njëqënësinë (unitetin) e tyre, i bëri ata më të ndërgjegjshëm mbi ngjashmërinë e tyre kombëtare, dhe shërbeu më vonë si një burim i madh frymëzimi në luftën e tyre për bashkim kombëtar, liri, dhe pamvarësi. Ottomanët Artikulli Kryesor: Ottomanët Kombëtarizmi shqiptar Nga mesi i shekullit të 19-të Turqia ishte në grahmat e " Çështjes Lindore", në kohën që ballkanasit, duke përfshirë edhe shqipëtarët, kërkonin të plotësonin ëndrrën e tyre kombëtare. Për të mbrojtur dhe përkrahur interesat e tyre kombëtare, shqiptarët u mblodhen në Prizren, një qytet i Kosoves, në vitin 1878 dhe krijuan Lidhjen Shqiptare. Lidhja kishte dy qëllime kryesore, atë politike dhe atë kulturore. Së pari, u përpoq (pasukses) të bashkonte të gjitha trojet shqiptare - atë kohe të ndara ndër katër vilajete, ose krahina, e Kosovës, e Shkodrës, e Manastirit, e Janinës - në një shtet vetqeverisës brenda sistemit të Perandorisë Osmane. Së dyti, mprehi një lëvizje për zhvillimin e gjuhës shqipe, letërsisë, arsimimit, dhe kulturës. Në vijë me programin e dytë, në vitin 1908 udhëheqësit shqiptarë u takuan në qytetin e Manastirit (tani Bitola, Maqedoni) dhe përshtatën një alfabet kombëtar. Ai bazohej më së shumti në shkrimin Latin, ky zëvendësoi disa alfabete të tjera, duke përshire alfabetin arab dhe grek, që ishin gjer në atë kohë në përdorim. Lidhja Shqiptare, nën trysninë e fuqive evropiane, u shtyp nga turqit në vitin 1881. Këtë e bëri Evropa për ta penguar krijimin e një shteti të ri të proveniences muslimane në Evropë, me shumicë fetare muslimane. Këtë Evropa e shpjegoi me gjoja alarmimin e Turqisë nga synimi i fuqishëm kombëtar brenda Lidhjes Shqiptare. Që atëherë , megjthkëtë, lidhja u bë një simbol i zgjimit kombëtar të Shqipërisë, dhe idetë dhe qëllimet e saja ushqyen shtysën që kulminoi më vonë në pavarsinë kombëtare. Kur Turqit e Rinj (Gjon Turqit), që kishin marre pushtetin në Stamboll në vitin 1908 shpërfillen zotimet e tyre të bëra shqipëtarëve të bëjnë reforma demokratike dhe dhënies së vetvendosjes (autonomisë), shqipëtarët u hodhën në luftë të armatosur, e cila, në fund të tre vjetësh (1910-1912), detyroi turqit për pasojë, t´u plotësonin kërkesat e tyre. Të alarmuar nga ardhmëria e autonomisë shqiptare, fqinjët ballkanas të Shqiperisë, që kishin bërë tashmë plane për copëtimin e vendit, i shpallën luftë Turqisë në tetor 1912, dhe ushtritë greke, serbe dhe malazeze përparuan në trevat Shqiptare. Për të shmangur asgjësimin e vendit, të dërguarit e kombit u takuan në një kongres në Vlorë. Ata udhehiqeshin nga Ismail Qemali, një shqiptar që kishte pasur pozita të larta në qeverinë osmane. Me 28 nëntor 1912, kongresi nxori thirrjen, e cila shpalli pavaresinë e Shqipërisë. Independent Albania Krijimi i shtetit te ri Pak kohe pas mundjes se turqve nga lidhja ballkanike, ne dhjetor te vitit 1912 u thirr ne Londer nje konference ambasadoresh te Fuqive te Medha (Britanise, Gjermanise, Rusise, Austro-Hungarise, Frances dhe Italise) per te vendosur mbi daljen e ceshtjeve te ngritura nga konflikti (lufta). Me mbeshtetjen e dhene shqipetareve nga Austro-Hungaria dhe Italia, konferenca ra ne ujdi te krijohej nje shtet i pamvarur shqiptar. Por, ne vendosjen e kufinjve te shtetit te ri, duke pasur trysni te forta nga fqinjet e Shqiperise, Fuqite e Medha nuk njohen gjeresisht realitetin demografik dhe dorezuan rajonin e gjere te Kosoves serbeve, ndersa ne jug, Greqise iu dha pjesa me e madhe e Çamërisë, nje pjese e zones se vjeter te Epirit me qender ne Lumin Thíamis. Shume vezhgimtare dyshuan nese shteti i ri do te ishte i zbatueshem me rreth gjysmen e tokave dhe popullsise shqiptare te lena jashte kufinjve te saj, vecanerisht meqeneseqe keto treva ishin me prodhimtaret ne drithera dhe mbareshimin e bagetive. Nga ana tjeter, nje bashkesi e vogel rreth 35.000 veta me kombesi greke u perfshine brenda kufinjve te Shqiperise. (Megjithkete, Greqia qe numeronte te gjithe shqiptaret e besimit ortodoks - 20 perqind te popullsise - si greke, pohonte se numri i popullsise me kombesi greke ishte me i madh seç mendohej.) Qe atehere e me pas, pakicat greke e kosovare mbeten tema shqetesuese ne marrdheniet Shqiptaro-Greke dhe Shqiptaro-Jugosllave. Fuqite e Medha poashtu caktuan nje princ gjerman, Wilhelm zu Wied (Vilhelm cu Vid), si qeverises te Shqiperise. Vilhelmi mberriti ne Shqiperi ne mars 1914, por mosnjohja e tij me Shqiperine dhe problemet e saja, te perziera nga nderlikimet e ngritura nga shperthimi i Luftes se Pare Boterore, e çuan ate ne lenien e Shqiperise gjashte muaj me vone. Lufta e zhyti vendin ne nje krize te re, kur ushtrite e Austro-Hungarise, Frances, Italise, Greqise, Malit te Zi, dhe Serbise e zaptuan dhe pushtuan ate. E lene pa ndonje udheheqje politike apo autoritative, vendi ra ne kaos, dhe fati i tij varej ne fije te perit. Ne Konferencen e Paqes te Parisit pas luftes, shuarja e Shqiperise u shmang kryesisht nga perpjekjet e Presidentit te Shteteve te Bashkuara te Amerikes Woodrow Wilson (Vudrou Uillson), i cili kundershtoi nje plan te Britanise, Frances, dhe Italise te ndarjes se Shqiperise midis fqinjve te saj. Nje kongres kombetar, i mbajtur ne Lushnje ne janar 1920, hodhi themelet e qeverise se re. Ne dhjetor te po ketij viti Shqiperia, kete here me ndihmen e Britanise, u pranua ne Lidhjen e Kombeve, keshtu duke fituar per here te pare njohjen nderkombetare si nje shtet dhe komb vetvendoses. Bishop Noli and King Zog Ne fillim te viteve 20-te shoqeria shqiptare ishte e ndare midis dy grupime thellesisht opoziatare. E para, perbehesh prej klases se bejlereve dhe agallareve, pronare te medhenj tokash, qe mbas Shpalljes se Pavaresise, u ishin veshur veprimtarise politike, dhe qe ne njefare menyre perfaqesonin forcat e vjetra tradicionale shqiptare. Ne balle te tyre shquhesh sidomos Ahmet Zogu, nje feudal i vogel fisnor nga rrethi i Matit. Grupi i dyte perbehesh prej intelektualeve, tregtareve progresiste, dhe politikaneve me prirje demokratike te cilet synonin modernizimin e Shqiperise sipas standarteve te Evropes Perendimore dhe Amerikane. Ky grupim udhehiqesh prej Fan Stilian Nolit, nje peshkop ortodoks i edukuar ne Shtetet e Bashkuara te Amerikes. Keto forca politike, krejtesisht te kunderta ne program dhe perberje, perfaqesonin ne shkalle te vogel natyren thellesisht kontradiktuese te politikes shqiptare ne fund te Luftes se Pare Boterore Ne periudhen midis vitit 1920 dhe 1924 forcat liberale u fuqizuan se tepermi dhe ne 1924 ne kryengritje popullore e detyroi A. Zogun te largohej nga Shqiperia per ne Jugosllavi. Ne poziten e kryeministrit te qeverise se re shqipatare, Noli i'u pervesh nje programi social qe synonte nje reforme te plote agrare dhe modernizimin e infastruktures administrative te vendit sipas shembullit te demokracive perendimore. Sidoqofte, ky program hasi ne kundershtimin e klases se bejlereve te medhenj te cilet nuk donin te humbisnin poziten e tyre te larte ne drejtimin e shtetit. Qeveria e Nolit, gjithashtu, nuk arriti dot te sensibilizonte opinionin nderkombtar ne ndihme te Shqiperise. Qeveria e vetme qe e njohu Shqiperine ne arenen nderkombtare ishte vetem regjimi i ri Sovjetik i Leninit. Per pasoje, qeveria e Nolit eshte konsideruar teper idealiste dhe, ne menyre perfundimtare, nje eksperimentim i pafat ne politiken shqiptare. Ne krye te gjashte muajve Noli ra nga fuqia dhe Zogu u rivendos si kryeminister i Shqiparise me ndihmen teper zemergjere te Ushtrise Jugosllave Zogu rifilloi sundimin e tij katermbedhjete-vjecar ne shqiperi, ne fillim si president i Shqiperise (1925-28), dhe me vone si Zogu I Mbret i Shqiptareve. Revolucioni demokratik i Nolit i la nje pershypje te thelle Zogut dhe ai e kuptoi qe nese Shqiperia kishte per te bere perpara atehere ai duhej te ndermerrte disa reforma domethenese. Si rezultat, Zogu ishte i sukseshem ne vendosjen e rregullit dhe rendit publik dh hapi shume shkolla fillore dhe disa te mesme (ne analize te fundit te pamjaftueshme, meqenese Shqiperia ishte kryesisht analfabete deri ne fund te Luftes se Dyte). Keto reforma kishin pamjen e nje skllaverimi kombetare pasi ne sigurimin e mjeteve financiare Zogu e lidhin veten koke e kembe mbas Italise. Financimet dhe traktatet e shumta, qe ai ndermori me qeverine fashiste te Mussolinit e bene Shqiperine virtualisht nje koloni Italiane shume kohe me pare se ardhja e Ushtrise Italiane ne Shqiperi. Ne vitin 1939 Italia pushtoi Shqiperine dhe e detyroi Zogun te largohesh ne fillim ne Greqi dhe me vone ne Egjipt. Baza mbeshtetese e Zogut ishin bejleret e Shqiperise jugore dhe bajraktaret e veriut. Duke shfrytezuar keto lidhje, dhe duke u mbeshtetur ne ndihmat financiare te Italise dhe nje xhandarmeri te stervitur dhe udhehequr nga oficere te huaj, Zogu solli njefare stabiliteti ne Shqiperi. Ai vendosi autoritetin shteteror ne zonat e thella malore, uli kriminalitetin, hodhi themelet e sistemit te ri arsimor, dhe ndermori disa hapa ne modernizimin e jetes sociale te vendit. Sidoqofte sukseset ishin shume me te vogla ne numer neqoftese krahasohen me deshtimet e tij. Ligjerisht, Zogu ishte nje monarch qe i bindesh kushtetutes se vendit, kurse de facto ai ishte thjesht nje nje diktator mondan. Zogu deshtoi ne zgjidhjen e promblemit me themelor shqiptar, ate te reformes agrare. Per eliminimin e urise Zogu importonte drithra ne shuma te kosiderueshme, por, sidoqofte, fshatresia perseri ngeli ne nje gjendje te mjerueshme qe detyroi masat e thjeshta popullore te emigronin jashte shtetit. Per me teper Zogu u mohoi shtetasve te tij te drejtat qytetare dhe civile te cilat krijuan kushte te favorshme per kryengritje te shpeshta ndaj regjimit te tij. Ai neglizhoi klasat intelektuale dhe punetore, perhapi korrupsinon shtetor, dhe persekutoi opoziten politike. Keto masa mundesuan krijimin e grupeve dhe celulave te para komuniste te Shqiperise Lufta e Dyte Boterore Ne tetor 1940 forcat italiane e perdoren Shqiperine si nje baze ushtarake per te pushtuar Greqine, por ata u zmbrapsen shpejt ne Shqiperi. Pasi Gjermania Naziste mundi Greqine dhe Jugosllavine ne vitin 1941, krahinat e Kosoves dhe Çamërisë i´u bashkangjiten Shqiperise, duke krijuar keshtu nje shtet shqiptar te bashkuar kombesisht. Shteti i ri zgjati deri ne nentor 1944, kur gjermanet qe kishin zevendesuar forcat pushtuese italiane duke ndjekur dorezimin e Italise u terhoqen nga Shqiperia ne vitin 1943. Kosova iu ritrupezua pjeses serbe te Jugosllavise, dhe Çamëria greqise. Nderkohe, grupet e ndryshme komuniste qe kishin mbire ne Shqiperine e Zogut u shkrine se bashku per te formuar Partine Komuniste Shqiptare dhe filluan te luftojne pushtuesit si nje force e bashkuar qendrese. Pas nje beteje te suksesshme kunder fashisteve dhe dy grupesh qendresash te Ballit Kombetar dhe Legalitetit pro-Zog qe hahej per fuqi me ta, komunistet moren kontroll mbi vendin me 29 nëntor 1944. Enver Hoxha, nje mesues kolegji qe kishte udhehequr luften perballuese te forcave komuniste, u be udheheqesi i Shqiperise per hir te postit te tij si sekretar i pergjithshem i partise. Shqiperia, e cila para luftes kishte qene ne diktaturen vetjake te Mbretit Zog, tani ra nen diktaturen e perbashket te Partise Komuniste Shqiptare. Vendi u be zyrtarisht Republika Popullore e Shqiperise ne vitin 1946 dhe , ne vitin 1976 Republika Popullore Socialiste e Shqiperise. Socialist Albania The Stalinist state Sunduesit e rinj te Shqiperise, trasheguan nje vend te jashtezakonisht te varfer, te persekutuar nga analfabetizmi, gjakmarrja fisnore, shumllojshmeria e semundjeve epidemike, dhe mungesa fantastike e te drejtave me themelore, civile dhe qytetare. Per eliminimin e tyre komunistet ndermoren nje program radikal modernizimi qe synonte pavaresine sociale dhe ekonomike te Shqiperise, si nje suplementim te reformave te filluara qysh nga Shpallja e Pavaresise ne Vlore ne 1912. Akti i pare i qeverise se re ishte ajo e nje reforme agrare pa kompromis. Tokat e bejlerve dhe agallareve u ndane ne ngastra me to vogla dhe i'u dhane atyre fshatereve qe, ose nuk kishin toke, ose qe deri ne ate kohe kishin sherbyer si sejmene dhe bujkrober. Kjo mase theu gjithashtu dhe bazen fuqimore te klases se bejlereve. Per me teper, qeveria shtetezoi industrine, bankat dhe gjithe kapitalin tregtar dhe te huaj ne vend. Pak kohe mbas reformes agrare, filloi kolektivizimi i tokes, proces i cili mbaroi ne 1967. Si rezultat, fshataresia humbi token qe i'u dha ne fund te Luftes se Dyte Boterore. Socializmi, nen udheheqjen e Enver Hoxhes u perhap ne zonat e thella malore, dhe per pasoje shkaterroi institucionin e vjeter tradicional te kanunit, lidhjet e ngurta fisnore, dhe strukturen patriarkale te familjes. Per sigurimin e mjeteve finaciare dhe teknologjike, si dhe per financime ushtarake dhe politike, Shqiperia aderoi ne kampin komunist; me Jugosllavine (1944-48), BRSS (1948-61), dhe Kinen (1961-78). Ekonomikisht, Shqiperia perfitoi se tepermi nga keto aleanca. Qindra milione dollare u investuan ne industrine e rende dhe mekanizmin e mjeteve te prodhimit. Me mijra keshilltare dhe specialiste erdhen ne Shqiperi per te mbikqyrur zhvillimin e ekonomise. Per pasoje, popullsia shqiptare doli nga erresira shumshekullore, dhe, per disa kohe, mundi te gezonte nje standart relativisht te larte jetese. Politikisht, Hoxha u zhgenjye me aleatet e tij komuniste dhe u nda me secilin prej tyre, duke i akuzuar per tradheti ideologjike ndaj kauzes se proletariatit dhe paqesim me Perendimin kapitalist. E izoluar nga Perendimi dhe Lindja se bashku, Shqiperia adoptoi kursin e ndertimit te socializmit "me forcat e veta" duke u pozicionuar si vendi i vetem stalinist ne gjthe bllokun komunist. Programi Enverist per modernizmin dhe trasnformimin e Shqiperise nga nje vend i prapambetur ne nje shqoeri industriale te perparuar ishte ne nje fare menyre nje sukses i jashtezakonshem, dhe me te vertete brenda kater decadash Shqiperia perparoi shume ne zhvillimin e bujqesise, industrise, arsimit, arteve dhe kultures. Nje arritje e vecante ishte tharja e zonave mocalore bregdetare dhe kthimi i tyre nga zona malarike ne toka bujqesore dhe industriale. Gjithashtu simbolike ishte reforma gjuhesore qe bashkoi elemente te dialektit Geg me dialektin Tosk ne gjuhe zyrtare Sidoqofte shtypja politike i erresoi keto arritje kombetare. Ne kundershtim me nenet e Kushtetures qeverisja e Hoxhes u karakterizua nga persekutimi policesk i Drejtorise se Sigurimit te Shtetit, njohur thjesht si Sigurimi. Per eliminimin e pakenaqesise, qeveria perdori shpesh (por jo perhere) persekutimin e udheheqjes ne rradhet e Partise dhe ne menyre me pak te ndjeshme ate te popullsise ne pergjithesi. Ata qe kritikonin Partine dhe drejtuesit e shtetit ne veprat e tyre, qofte kulturore, editoriale, ose thjesht propagandistike perjashtoheshin nga puna, burgoseshin ne kampe te punes se detyrueshme ose thjesht ekzekutoheshin. Udhetimi jashte shtetit ishte i ndaluar per te gjithe pervec atyreve qe shkonin me pune ose sponsorizim shteteror. Ne 1967 praktikimi fetar u ndalua pasi udheheqja e shikonte fene si nje institucion feudal mesjetar qe pengonte bashkimin dhe perparimin kombetar. Vendet e kultit u mbyllen dhe ne shume raste ose u shkaterruan ose u kthyen ne shtepi per veprimtari rinore. Shpetuan vetem ato qe perbenin pasuri kulturore si Xhamia e Ethem Beut ne qender te Tiranes Renia e Komunizmit Mbas vdekjes se Enver Hixhes ne 1985, zevendesuesi i tij, Ramiz Alia, u perpoq ta ruante strukturen e sistemit ekzistues por ne te njejten kohe tentoi te implementonte reforma, ne menyre qe te rivitalizonte ekonomine qe ne ate kohe po bente ne vend numero. Si rezultat ai lejoi investime nga firma te huaja ne Shqiperi dhe shtoi marredheniet diplomatike me vendet Perendimore. Sidoqofte me renien e komunizmit ne Evropen Lindore ne 1989, shume segmente te shoqerise shqiptare filluan nja aktivizim politik me te vendosur and filluan agjitimin kunder qeverise. Grupet me aktive ishin ato me te zhgenjyerat; intelektualet, proletariati, dhe rinia studentore. Ne pergjigje te kerkesave te tyre, Alia u dha Shqiptareve te drejten per udhetim jashte shtetit, zbuti fuqite ekzekutive te Sigurimit, rivendosi lirite fetare dhe adoptoi disa masa te ekonomise se lire. Ne Dhjetor te 1990 Alia legalizoi krijimin e partive politike, mase kjo qe sinjalizoi fundin e monopolit komunist mbi ekzekutivin. Mase mbas mase, kontrolli absolut i shtetit mbi shoqerine shqipater u dobesua. Pasiguria politike, ekonomike dhe shoqerore solli renien e shume qeverive midis 1990 dhe 1992. Ne Mars 1992 e fitor vendimtare e Partise Demokratike solli ne fuqi Sali Berishen, presidentin a pare te zgjedhur ne nje skene demokratike dhe elektorale qysh prej Fan Nolit. Perparimi shqiptar drejt reformes demokratike mundesoi pjesemarrjen shqiptare ne Conferencen per Sigurimin dhe Bashkepunimin ne Evrope, e cila solli fundin e izolimit makaber shqiptar. Perjekje per krijimin e nje ekmonomie te lire sollen kriza te vazhdueshme, pro gjithashtu mundesuan sjelljen e ndihmave humanitare ne Shqiperi nga komuniteti nderkombtar. Ne kete menyre, Shqiperia filloi integrimin of politikes dhe institucioneve te saj me Perendimin, pjese e te cilit Shqiptaret e kane konsiduruar perhere veten. Deshtimi i shume firmave piramidale investimi shkaktuan renien e ekonomise dhe me vone te qeverise ne fillim te 1997. Rreth nje e treta e popullise e gjeten veten te varfer sa hap e mbyll syte. Dhuna u shtua dhe turma popullore rrembyen arme, banda kriminale kontrollonin zona te tera te vendit. Ne pergjigje te kesaj, OKB dergoi trupa paqeruajtese ne Mars te atij viti. Partia socialiste fitoi zgjedhjet parlamentare ne Qershor 1997 dhe sekretari i Partise Rexhep Mejdani u zgjodh President i ri i Shqiperise. Ne 1999 vendi mirepriti rreth 450,000 shqiptare te Kosoves qe i largoeshin dhunes Serbe ne Kosove Shiko dhe këtë Lidhje të jashtme *Category:Shqipëri ar:تاريخ ألبانيا da:Albaniens historie de:Geschichte Albaniens en:History of Albania fr:Histoire de l'Albanie it:Storia dell'Albania nl:Geschiedenis van Albanië pt:História da Albânia ru:История Албании sl:Zgodovina Albanije sv:Albaniens historia zh:阿尔巴尼亚历史